


Snow Angels

by Kaitie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Snow Angels, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before everyone heads home for Christmas Eve, Gibbs has a gift for Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Abby smiled and waved to the agents getting on the elevator to leave. It was Christmas Eve, so everyone was clearing out quickly. Most had managed to clear their caseloads enough to free them up for the holiday and everyone was in a hurry to get home to their familires.

“McGee! Merry Christmas” Abbey exclaimed, running over to hug the agent as he packed up his things to go.

“Thanks Abby, you too” he said, hugging her back tightly.

“Hey, have you seen Gibbs? I know Tony and everyone else are already gone, but I didn’t get to wish Gibbs a Merry Christmas yet. He didn’t leave, did he?”

“Actually, he might have. I saw him putting his coat on earlier, but I thought he was headed towards your lab” McGee said with a shrug. “Better get going, looks like the snow is starting again.”

Abby looked towards the window, smiling at the snowflakes that were beginning to swirl across the night sky. No matter how much of a pain the snow could be, nothing made her happier than having a white Christmas. Bidding McGee goodbye and wishing him Merry Christmas again, she headed for the lab, hoping to catch Gibbs somewhere along the way.

Walking into the lab with a pout on her face, Abby was disappointed at not having run into him in the halls. She was quickly stopped short at the sight of an enveloped propped up on the desk with her name on it. Hurrying over, she tore open the red envelope and grinned at the card inside. The background was black and there was a skull and crossbones wearing a Santa hat. She loved it. Flipping it open to the message inside, she read:

             _I still owe you one._

_\- G_

Hurrying to put on her coat, hat, and gloves, she quickly locked up the lab and ran down the hallway to the back exit of the building. She opened the door that lead to a the small courtyard that was enclosed by the employee parking lots. Standing next to the door was Gibbs, watching her with an amused smile.

“Took you long enough; it’s freezing out here.”

“Sorry! I didn’t know; I was saying goodbye to everyone and looking for you” Abby said.

Gibbs just laughed and they both turned their heads up to watch the snow falling softly. The recently shoveled sidewalks were already covered and the snow on the grass grew deeper. Their breath clouded in front of them before being blown away by the wind and they shivered.

“C’mon” Gibbs said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the middle of a grassy area. The snow was high and it took some effort to traipse through the white mounds. Despite her heavy boots, Abby could feel the cold in her toes, but she didn’t let it bother her.

“Well?” Gibbs asked expectantly.

Abby just smiled before falling straight back into the snow with her arms outstretched. She heard Gibbs laugh as she spread out her arms and legs, moving them back and forth over the snow, flattening it beneath her limbs. She lifted her head to gaze up at Gibbs, giving him a pointed look. He took the hint, moving a few feet over and plopping himself down in the snow.

Abby tried to hold in her laugh, but couldn’t. Her giggle pierced the cold night air and Gibbs grumbled good naturedly as he laid down next to her. Feeling the cold seep through his coat, he moved his arms and legs just as she had, pushing the snow away from him body. Getting up carefully, he reached out to help Abby up and together they regarded their creations.

“Aww, they’re great” Abby sighed happily. “I just love snow angels, don’t you?”

“Sure” Gibbs replied with a smile, happy to see the joy on her face. Playing in the snow might not be his idea of a good time, but he knew it would make her day. And if she was happy, so was he.

Hopping over to a clear spot, Abby dropped to the ground, pulling Gibbs with her to make another. A few more times and they stood back to admire their handiwork that surrounded them.

“Too bad everyone else missed this” Abby mused, thinking about how they were all supposed to make snow angels together a few weeks before. But as usual another body had been found and their attention had been diverted as they all went back to work.

“Nah” Gibbs said with a shake of his head. He threw an arm around Abby’s shoulders, holding her to his side as they gazed around at their impressions in the snow. “I think its better this way.”

Abby leaned her head against Gibbs’ shoulder, relishing the warmth of him next to her. Though she was dressed for the weather, her coat and gloves were no match for the snow that had melted into the fabric, chilling her. She shivered again and felt his grip on her tighten. She knew he was resisting the urge to order her back inside before she caught a cold.

“Thanks Gibbs” she said, the emotion in her voice making it clear that she meant more than just that night. He was always there for her and she couldn’t envision her life without him in it.

Leaning over, he placed a kiss gently on her forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Abbs.”


End file.
